A Hint of Vanilla
by Be.Inspirational
Summary: A first person recount of how InuYasha's parents Izayoi and Inu no Taisho met and fell in love. Told from the POV of Izayoi. Though a few old friends, the slight twists of fate, and a little bit of romance in the air, both learn the truth about what it means to truly live. Rated T for world and violence. Includes: Manga/TV and Film References
1. Chapter 1: The Mark

**"A Hint of Vanilla."**

**Written by:** Be . Inspirational**  
**

**Couple**: Inu No Taisho and Izayoi (_InuYasha's parents_)

**Rating:** T (For battles and language)

**Disclaimers:** The characters and universe were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of InuYasha related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

** Chapter One: The Mark****  
**_Present Day - __Read Future Chapters for Past_

"Are you a fool Menzaifu-dono? You truly believe your daughter is worth anything after what has transpired?"

"Why would she be worth any less? She's still my daughter and our deal can still be applicable."

"She has been tainted! _Spoiled!_ To think she is worthy of being a wife to my lord when she is truly not worthy of being a wife to a common bandit-"

Their voices were escalating now. I heard my father stand which I could determine from the shuffle of the wooden table that could be heard. His voice stern and precise when he spoke again. "Hold your tongue! You are overstepping boundaries you cannot hope to return from."  
"How can you be so blind? Have you not seen it - the _mark?_"

My father's voice seemed to slowly return to its quieter state, his confusion slowly leaking through his voice. "What do you mean? What mark?"

The other man's voice, the man who spoke in the young lord's place, grew stronger with my father's weakness. There was a deafening confidence that caused my heart to skip and flat line into nothingness. "Your daughter Izayoi has allowed herself to be mated to a demon! Her shoulder bares his mark! No man alive will be seen with such a woman as his bride. It would be dishonour."

"This can't be possible. My daughter would never have allowed her captor to do such a thing!" my father's voice bellowed.

"Look her over yourself my lord! I can assure you there is no lie in my words."

There was only silence after that. No voices could be heard through the paper walls. I could only hear the shuffling as someone made their way from the sitting room. A small sigh gently crossed the air, one that I had come to associate with my father's frustration. "Izayoi, come in here," I heard him say.

I glanced at the paper door which divided our two rooms. I had been asked to stay here through their _'negotiations'_ and I had hoped I would remain here. Nothing good would come from me stepping into the other room, for I know what my father wanted. He wanted to see if what this messenger said was true. He wanted to see my shoulder- to see my dearest's delicate bite. With hesitance, I began to push myself up from the small pillow I sat on. I glanced down at the small table I had sat in front of. The pot of tea sat which had filled the room with the calming scent of vanilla. It had become such a familiar thing. I held in the tears which welded in the bottom of my eyes as I made my way to the door. One of the servants, a young woman, who must have entered the house during my absence, opened the door and allowed me to enter. I glanced down at her in a effort to thank her but she looked at me with a look that made me feel- filthy. She looked at me with contempt, with disgust… with a look that only questioned why I was deemed her superior. "Izayoi, come sit. Leave us Sakura."

The girl pushed herself up and left the room, leaving only my father and I in the small paper containment. I moved and sat down on the cushion as he requested. "You undoubtedly heard what was just said here. Is it true? Have you been possessed by a demon… a mate to that monstrous thing?"

My eyes locked onto the ground, using my silence as my own defence. "Answer me you ungrateful child," he growled, moving towards me.

My eyes shifted up to my father, their gloss was almost instantly noted by him. I watched my father as he searched my expression for some kind of refusal of these claims, one that he couldn't find. He was a man of his mid-forties, but the stress of his life had caused him to look beyond his years. His black hair and dark brown eyes seemed to have almost greyed with his stress and age. Those eyes looked at me with such a look of pain that I remained silent. I would not lie to him- for I did not want to repent on my oath to Inu no Taisho. I would not lie for his comfort, not in this moment… not when my father looked as though his heart was shattering. He moved to me and knelt down in front of me. His hand moved to my cheek and our eyes met. I watched how his expression changed… how the calm look of pain seemed to shift to one of anger. He was shivering, trembling with his anger within moments. His eyes began to weld with tears as a groan of fury escaped him. His fingers went to my cheeks, squeezing my jaw harshly. He held my face in his hand and in that moment I believed his intention was to crush my jaw. I gasped, trying to pull myself from his grasp. "Have you truly dishonoured me like this!?" he questioned loudly, pushing me back with all his strength, "My own daughter a wench to a demon!?"

I fell back onto my back, feeling the air escape me. I pushed myself up, shuffling back in fear. The tears that I had tried to hold back did not hesitate to fall now. I wept but even still I found no words escaping me. "Say something Izayoi! Say _something_!" he bellowed.

I shook my head, blinking to push some of my tears from my eyes as sobs racked my core. I pushed myself forward and bowed down before him. "_Otosan_, I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me…" I mumbled, but his voice quickly broke through mine.

"So it is true!" He moved forward, his step firm and quick. His hand slipped into my black locks and found a handful in which to pull me from my bow. I screamed in pain out of instinct, causing me to receive a slap harshly across my face. He sat me up and fell to his knees in front of me. His hand grappled with my collar, pulling it down in a jerking motion. I squirmed but when he saw what he searched for, both of us were instantly motionless. I glanced at my shoulder as his hand pushed some of my hair aside. The markings of my dearest Inu no Taisho were clear, distinct on my pale skin. His finger grazed over the small digits in the skin, the first aside from Taisho and myself to do so. I looked at him as he examined the markings. The tears which left his eyes were not ones of anger, now- he looked as though the wound had been my death. In his mind- perhaps I was… his daughter was dead… claimed by a demon. "Do you- have nothing to say about this? Truly?" he asked me quietly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I will not apologize _otosan_… as much as you might wish I would… I- I have chosen… I have not been possessed or forced… I let the mark sit on my skin of my own free will. He is my dearest, my darling. If you wish to let me go- I understand. Leave me to the wilds, I will not utter anything against you… you will not hear of me again- for I will be gone with him. He will find me. My dearest will come for me."

This seemed to gather his attention. He looked between my expression and the mark. "You will do no such thing," he began, causing my attention and nerves to spike back to him. "The only time you will see him again is when I put his head on a spear. Afterwards, after you see what dishonour you have brought to him, with the act of _seppuku_, you will restore honour to the family you have destroyed."

His voice hissed and my eyes once more dripped with my fear. He pushed himself away, using me as a stool to levy himself up. "Guards!" he called him out. "Take Izayoi to the shed. Let her not stay under my roof!"

He threw the door open and left the room, leaving me to weep into the mats that lined the floor. I pulled my kimono back into place, covering the mark that had so offended my father. My dearest, please do not come for me… I feared for him- I feared for myself- I feared for my father's men. I knew Taisho was powerful, more powerful than any man I had come to know. I feared with my father's army would come a false sense of strength, a belief that they could be a force to match him. It was not only his men that hunted for my dearest's head. My father would surely bring forth the men of other lords to kill the man whom I loved. I feared not that my dearest would be slain… but that the naive nature of my father and his followers would not be the only price for my safety. I was scooped up in the arms of the guards, roughly like a sack of rice. I squirmed as I felt a wandering hand cross my form. Several hands followed before I heard another voice, a familiar and reassuring voice break the air. "_Enough_!"

My eyes opened and in my sight was the vision of Takemaru, the man who had been my guard in my youth, my protector. The hands left me and they stood firmly. Takemaru had gained a following through his years of service for my father. He had become a trusted companion for me… well- he had been. If he still felt the same tenderness towards me was left to be seen. "She may be a demon's mate but she is still Menzaifu-dono's child. I will not tolerate such behaviour."

His voice was firm, enough to snap the guards who held me into shape. The group of them brought me from the house, away from the sweet smell of vanilla and tea to the shed which held the horses for our guards. I was put into one of the stalls near one of the large mares. I walked with as much pride as I could. I could hear the whispers, the mumbles as we past. I had dishonoured the house in my love of Inu no Taisho… they awaited for me to make it right… to commit suicide. Once in the barn, I sat down in the hay and looked up at the men. Takemaru dismissed the guards to their duties before sitting down in the stall alongside me. My eyes moved to him, pained from the tears. His expression softly as he met my puffed eyes. "Izayoi- my lady why have you done this? Why did you become the mate of _that_ _beast_?" he asked me.

As we sat there, the smell of hay and grime hanging over us, I heard no hatred in his words. No- he was concerned for me… concerned for my fate. "I love him Takemaru. I know it doesn't make sense but I do-" he cut me off, putting down the spear and moving closer to me. "_Why_?" he insisted.

I met his eyes, those eyes I had grown up with. I raised a hand and put it on his cheek. He sighed and looked down at the ground, taking the small gesture as a reason to calm himself. I pulled my hand back, sitting it on my lap. "I love him because of what he is… how he sees the world and for how he treated me."

Takemaru's eyes rose from the hay to once more to meet mine. I continued, "In a time when I was his captive, where there were more than enough opportunities to treat me with neglect… he treated me with nothing but kindness." Takemaru growled under his breath but I progressed regardless, "The humans in his care are not afraid of him- for they understand he only wants to live at peace with our kind. In times of sickness, he cared for me. It wasn't long before I was no longer a captive in his home, but a guest. My dearest saved me from the most horrendous of fates. The fact that he is a yokai is of little relevance to me."

"He is a yokai though Izayoi and because of that he has condemned you to die without any honour to your name!"

"My family's honour is savable… As for my own, I don't believe my love is the cause of dishonour as my father and you do."

"You've been taken over by him Izayoi! Don't you see? He has bewitched you in your time there," Takemaru plead.

"No Takemaru… My spirit is still my own…"

He sighed, slumping down into the hay. I knew I was frustrating him, I had come to know his signals, the signs. "You'll die Izayoi. They will kill you to restore honour to your family."

"I do not have to die Takemaru. You know what can be done- I can see it on your face."

His eyes shot to me and I could see a slight surprise cross my face with the intensity of his gaze. "Even if I did let you go Izayoi, found a way to release you without any question- made them believe you had died… I would know that you'd be wandering off to that demon. That's something I couldn't allow... not in good conscious. They will leave you alive until your _'dearest'_ comes for you… when he is dead… you will need to accept the consequences of your actions my lady."

"I hope I am to die before that happens," I mumble.

His eyes are not as quick this time- as if his mind cannot comprehend my words. "I would rather die than him come for me… there would be too much bloodshed for my heart to bear."

"You assume we could kill him then?" Takemaru mumbled, a smirk pulling across his face.

"No," I replied, causing his smile to fade, "I'm afraid there would be no one left - strong enough to fend him off."

A howl echoed around the valley in which the house was situated. "Please Takemaru-" I begged, leaning forward and taking his hands. "Let me go so no one else has to die. His might is too strong for you and your men… please Takemaru- believe me."

Hesitation… the silence was deafening. Another howl, much louder broke through the air… one that I had become familiar with. "Please Takemaru…"

* * *

[**a/n**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love this couple. Please leave a review or comment. I'd love to see what people think. It's my first fan fiction in a long time. I went on hiatus due to some very hurtful people. I hope that I'm starting off on the right foot. Thanks for reading.]


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Disclaimers**: The characters and universe were created by Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of InuYasha related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Beginning **

_Perhaps… it would be good to tell you the beginning. _

_I met my dearest just a little over a year ago…_

"Lady Izayoi, you have nothing to fear. We should be there shortly," one of the men cooed from outside the carriage.

Even with his reassuring words I could feel nerves pulling over me. My fingers nervously fiddled with the silk of my kimono, almost to the point I feared a worn patch upon the fabric. "My lady, everything is fine, I promise," I heard my friend's voice say.

I glanced up at the guard, my friend Takemaru with a small and trembling smile. We were the only two in the small wooden carriage. He was dressed in his finest suit of armour, his helmet resting at his side so as to look at me with no distractions. His spear laid on the ground at his feet, secured by his foot. We were both dressed in our best. We were visiting one of the wealthy lords of the neighbouring region to the west, a land I had personally never gone. To be presentable, I was given my mother's most extravagant kimonos to wear. Even without my father's direct words, I knew what this was. I had been _told_ that I was to be an ambassador for my father and his interests during their haggle for an alliance. I knew that could be true. However, I also knew that my father had no sons and my host had two eligible sons both of whom, if married, would provide a stronger alliance with their bride's family. I might be a woman of very simple pleasures but that did not mean I too, was simple minded. My father's alliance with these western lords would not be through weapons and men, but in a quick marriage.

"I know- I just- it's a big day. With everything that has happened over the past couple months- I just don't have any idea what's going to happen."  
"Well- we're going to get you to Tattoi-sama's house and you'll be protected there."

Protected. Although I gave all my trust to Takemaru, I couldn't help but question the thought. I nodded and gently glanced down at my hands. There was a hesitation, one that Takemaru could undoubtedly see. I was overly cautious now- more reserved in my actions then I had been earlier in my life. I was supposed to make this journey to Tattoi-sama's estate several weeks ago. On the eve of my departure, a demon made its presence known. There had been rumours circulating the region about the demon but my father was too absorbed in his studies to truly take the whispers seriously. I remember very little about that night when the demon attacked, but I was told the morning after that Takemaru had sliced the demon's head from its shoulders. It had attempted to pull my spirit from my body and it was only with Takemaru's quick strike that it did not succeed. I was lucky for the man at my side, for my friend and ally. Even still- even with him so close I felt my nerves trembling. We were so exposed in this little carriage. We had been travelling for almost two days… once we were there, hopefully my nerves about wandering demons would subside.

The carriage was rather rickety, every small bump causing my heart to leap a bit in my chest. It was foolish, I know. I don't know what my heart was expecting to happen. I guess that a little demon would rattle the wooden containment. Takemaru seemed to note my constantly shifting eyes. He chuckled softly before reaching into a basket at his side. He withdrew a mirror which had been wrapped in a cloth to protect its shine. "One more touch before we get there my lady?" he asked, holding up the mirror.

It was enough to break me from my haunted musings. I glanced at him with a solemn smile, reaching into the folds of my kimono. I grabbed hold of a small compact, two small shells which had been pressed together to hold a soft red gel. I gently dipped my finger into it, examining myself in the mirror that Takemaru held up before brushing the lipstick over my lips. I pressed my lips together and met the eyes of my guardian. A genuinely sweet smile crossed his face, much like the ones I saw in our childhood together. "You look beautiful my lady," he told me putting the mirror back in its cloth containment and slipping it away.

"Thank you Takemaru," I replied softly, only hearing the soft chirp of voices outside the carriage which silenced me. The carriage slid to a halt and the mumbling of men could be heard outside.

"What is your business here?" an unfamiliar voice bellowed.

"We are here with Lady Izayoi, daughter of our lord in the south. Your master is expecting us."

I listened from within and could hear the horses snort as the gates were opened. We made our way into the estate. The door of the carriage opened and my eyes moved to Takemaru. He grabbed his spear from the floor and pushed through the threshold. He held a hand out to me, giving me a reassuring nod. I placed my small compact back into the folds of my kimono before slipping my hand into his and stepped from the carriage. He stood behind me as we were greeted. I met eyes with three individuals, one woman and two men. The woman was dressed in a elegant but simple kimono, obviously the mistress of the house. On her left was the oldest man present. He looked much like my father, older and distinguished. His eyes were worn, tired looking but even still he smiled at me. His dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a distinguished ponytail. He wore a kimono, something I didn't fully expect. I knew of his great military might. It was a strange sight, such a calm expression on the face of one of the strongest generals in the western provinces. His son, the single one present, was dressed very similarly to his father. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but was not long enough to look the same as his father. He was a boy, maybe fifteen. His smile was so bright that I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was rather cute, reminding me of some of the children back home, as if he was holding onto that image. Not longer a boy, but not yet a man. "Lady Izayoi, welcome to our home," his father spoke. I knew his name. My father spoke of few other men. Ebisu Tottoi - lord of the western regions, general.

My attention went back to him and I bowed my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tattoi-ue. Thank you for allowing me to come into your dominion. My father apologizes for not being able to come himself and I hope that my presence here is agreeable."

"Ah, do not concern yourself. Your father has written to me quite extensively. Since you are the oldest of your siblings, I have no concerns. Please, let me introduce my wife Kaori and son Kenjiro. My eldest son Takeo sadly could not be here for your arrival but you will meet him before the end of the day I'm sure."

I nodded, bowing my head deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. You are aware of my name. My head guard," I gestured to him as he crept up behind to stand at my side, "is Takemaru."

The family gave a bow themselves to the two of us before Ebisu gestured towards the house. "Please, bring your things inside and rest from your weary travels. You shall eat dinner with us and afterwards we will begin our discussions."

There was another small bow but as some of the bundles were being pulled from the carriage, there was a bustling outside the large walls. I stood beside Takemaru as his hand gripped onto his spear instinctively. The gates opened and through it entered a handful of armed men on horseback as well as three or four others who walked on foot. One of the men, who was dressed in elaborate red armour, pulled off his helmet and tossed it to one of the servants on the ground. The man caught it and welcomed his master home. I looked at the gentleman as he dismounted, patting the horse's neck before making his way over to the small group of us. It didn't take me long to determine who this man was. He bowed his head to his father before his father addressed him. "Welcome home Takeo. No troubles in the forest I'm sure?" Ebisu began, patting his son's shoulder.

"No issues father. It is for the best I am sure. The demon slayers will be a surprise to that yokai. A tool he will not be expecting."

This caught my attention but I said nothing. He turned to me and bowed his head, "You must be the Lady Izayoi I have heard so many good things about. I am Takeo."

I returned the bow before Ebisu redirected Takemaru and myself. "Go inside my lady, rest and be well. We shall see you for dinner."

I didn't refuse his request. Although questions swam in my mind, I nodded and bowed my head respectfully one last time before entering the large home. I casually glanced behind me at our hosts, who stood together with these so called demon slayers. It would be a very interesting house visit.

* * *

Takemaru accompanied me to my temporary room on the estate, sitting with me as I watched them bring in the few trunks in which held my possessions. He put his spear down at his side. I watched him nervously bounce his knee. Apparently I wasn't the only one with questions. "Takemaru, you need to soothe yourself. You're making me nervous," I teased, causing him to snap from his thoughts. He put a hand on his knee, stabilizing it.

"Why would they not tell us of such a dangerous demon lurking around the estate's doorsteps?"

I couldn't agree more with my friend. I felt my fear of the yokai once more bubbling up. However- for the sake of the casually wandering ear passing by, I spoke up. "I'm sure they have it all under control Takemaru. They've brought in Slayers."

"That is precisely why I am nervous my lady," he mumbled.

"I feel we have swapped opinions from our talk in the carriage Takemaru," I told him softly.

"I didn't suspect there to be a demon so powerful so close to you my lady. It is unsettling to say the least."

I looked at him as he went silent. One of the servants, a nice older woman, brought in a pot of tea. I guess in my father's correspondence he had told them of my love for vanilla tea. The pot's fragrance instantly brought a smile to my face and soothed my nerves if only for a moment. My fingers wrapped around the warm pot once it was sat on the table. I poured myself a cup once the servant departed the room. "Explain yourself Takemaru. "

His eyes shifted to the mat in front of him, fixated on the texture of the rug. "These men are well trained, armed, with plenty of other soldiers at their disposal. They could handle the common yokai without much issue I imagine. Why would they need to bring in skilled professionals unless it was against something beyond their strength?"

Although he was right on all accounts, I sipped my tea. "You speak bluntly Takemaru," I told him.

"I am only concerned for your safety my lady, and as long as that demon they spoke of is loose, you're never entirely safe."

My brown eyes met his across the room. "Do not stray too far my friend. Your skills may be needed…."

We both shared a subtle and knowledgeable look. I could only help but think, '_Please do not let it come to that.'_

* * *

[**a/n**: Chapter Two! I hope you guys like it now that we're going back to the beginning. w Please review, follow, let me know what you think!]


	3. Chapter 3: Silhouette

**Disclaimers**: The characters and universe were created by Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of InuYasha related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Silhouette**

Takemaru and I sat together, exchanging more favourable conversation until dinner. I went through a couple pots of tea over the course of a few hours- which seemed to sooth my rising suspenseful nerves. Luckily, when we were called to dinner, I was calm enough that my fear didn't seem to show. I pushed myself up and followed one of the servants towards one of the largest sitting rooms in the house. The room was lined with small cushions, leaving plenty of space for the many guests to sit. The room, which was a rather large rectangle, was elaborately decorated with scrolls and other fine dressings. Along the two longest walls were three pillows, while one of the ends had four pillows for the hosts. I was gestured to take a seat down on one of the side walls, Takemaru was offered the seat at my side. I was surprised for a moment that Takemaru was allowed to join us (due to his lesser rank) but with the demon slayers entrance, it made sense. They were allowed, why would Takemaru not be? He was my guard, my confidant. He would be welcomed where I was welcomed… there was a small comfort in that at least.

My eyes moved over the demon slayers, who were dressed much like Takemaru. All were dressed in kimonos, however, flashes of a more durable fabric could be seen beneath. I knew Takemaru would not be fully without armour- he was too on edge otherwise. Perhaps these slayers were the same. There were three male slayers, two middle aged, and one young teenage man. I watched as their weapons were set down behind them on small racks, the enormity of the weapons themselves causing me to watch intently. I tensed slightly at the idea of them being armed, fearful of the probably reason why they felt the need to keep their weapons close. Takemaru's spear had been taken by one of the servants and placed just out of his reach with the demon slayer's weapons. The first of the middle age slayers held onto a rather large halberd initially. The other held a weapon I didn't recognize. It was a long chain in which two swords connected to the ends. In the middle of these two points, it connected to a handle. My eyes settled lastly on the youngest, who held a large boomerang, easily twice his physical size. He handed the boomerang to the servant, nearly knocking the poor man off his feet with its weight. He had to assist by putting it up on the rack with the others himself.

The demon slayers bowed respectfully to Takemaru and I and we returned it before our hosts entered. The four took their place at the front of the room. Ebisu and his wife sat on the two middle cushions while Takeo and Kenjiro sat on the ends. Takeo, who was now out of the red armour I had seen him return in, sat by their father, Kenjiro by their mother. The room bowed to them before the servants brought out the food. With a small word of thanks, the room seemed to settle into the comfortable setting and began casual conversation. "I hope your rooms are all to your liking," Ebisu began, glancing at me first before looking over at the other set of guests.

"The rooms are very comfortable my lord," the oldest of the demon slayers spoke.

I agreed, "it is like being at home my lord," I replied.

Ebisu smiled, his worn cheeks wrinkling slightly around his lips. As I glanced around the room, Ebisu took it upon himself to introduce the two parties across the way. "Oh! Forgive me."

He chuckled softly, "Lady Izayoi, please let me introduce you to some of the greatest demon slayers in Japan. May I introduce Kane, Toshiro, and Shako."

I followed down the line, bowing my head as he introduced them. "They are from the Taijiya Village in the east."

I nodded and smiled, "It's a great pleasure to meet you all-" I began, only to be cut off by a small chirp like noise.

A small look of confusion crossed my face, looking for the source of the noise. The sound crossed my ears again and I noticed a small flash of yellow beside Shako. My eyes settled on a small cat, demonic no doubt, with two small tails. The cat had yellow fur with hints of black crossing over the two small tails, ears and feet. When the cat meowed, the diamond upon its head seemed to grow bigger if only through the illusion of angle. It was- adorable. I glanced through the corner of my eye at Takemaru, who eyed the cat with suspicion. "This is our trusted companion Kirara, a demon who has been in our family for many generations. She aids in our work and is an indispensable companion," Shako smiled, running a hand down the kitten's head.

It didn't seem threatening but then again the only thought that continuously repeated in my mind was the demon's cute appearance. "Do you have a fascination with demons my lady?" I heard a stronger voice say, causing me to find the source. Takeo smirked, glancing at the cat himself, "Or is it merely due to the fact that it is a cat?"

I chuckled delicately, covering my lips with the tip of my kimono sleeve. "I have never seen such a creature so close. Curiosity is a cat like trait is it not?"

Takeo chuckled himself as Shako gave Kirara a piece of fish in a delicate dish. The conversation didn't remain on the demon long before Takemaru's protectiveness made an appearance. "So you are here to hunt a demon I take it?" he asked, taking a small sip of sake from his glass before him.

Kane nodded before he discreetly looked towards the master of the house. With a subtle nod of approval, Kane continued, "There is a demon lurking near the top of the mountain and it claims to have rule over these lands. We are here to provide assistance."

Straight, to the point, much to what I suspected was Ebisu's intention. I wouldn't let it slide away that easily, not when I would be sleeping in a room just down the hall. "If you don't mind me asking my lord, what type of demon is it?"

Ebisu sighed, pulling in a small shot of sake as he prepared the answer to the question. I could see the consideration cross his face. What was passing over that man's mind? A fear to alarm me, a fear to trust me, or simply a lack of knowledge of the demon itself? "The demon has lived here for many centuries, far beyond the rule of my family in these lands. The creature is a dog demon, one of great skill. For much of our existence in these parts, he has left us be. We - had not encountered him until a few months ago…" his voice wavered for a moment and my eyes softened. Had he lost someone at the hands of this demon?

"He attacked our home village… with a sword far beyond the demonic power we had ever seen before. The sword alone was able to create a twister, filled with winds which held the images of dragons and other beasts."

I blinked softly, thinking of the might of this demon. How could such a demon go unnoticed for so long? Would a demon with such physical might not create rumour or legend in its wake? "He destroyed several of the villages in the lower regions of my territory. This cannot continue. Even with my family and our loyal followers, I thought I would bring in the demon slayers, to assist."

I nodded slowly, "I am sorry my lord, for questioning. If it has brought up any ill thought please let it be gone," I mumbled.

Ebisu seemed to chuckle halfheartedly, "No my lady. I should have told you but do not fret. You are safe in my walls."

Conversation seemed to lighten around the room but that didn't seem to ease the tensions. I could see Takemaru, his blank expression as he ate. His fear and mind were reeling no doubt. The others attempted to lighten the mood. Shako had Kirara, who I learned later had many skills beyond her cute demeanour, do tricks and Kenjiro attempted to tell a few humorous stories. The dinner was delicious. I was able to use the food as a way to distract myself, to avoid thinking about the demon who bared such a powerful weapon of destruction. Near the end of the meal I noticed that some of the servants brought the weapons from the dining hall, moving them as discreetly as they could to avoid detracting from the dinner conversation. This seemed to cause a commotion never the less. "Your weapons shall be placed in the room adjacent to this. You will not be in need of them, I can assure you. We are secure in these walls. You have my word."

It didn't settle well with anyone, being disarmed. The demon slayers seemed to shuffle about, pushing themselves up before making their way back to their rooms. Takemaru did the same, getting up and departing without as much as a goodnight. My eyes moved to our host, bowing and thanking him for the meal. "We shall begin our business tomorrow my lady. I'm sure you're tired. "

I nodded and thanked him before I made my way back to my room. As I walked down one of the narrow hallways, I noticed Takemaru pause. He stood, watching as the arms room was shut. Anyone could see the concern in his eyes. His room was adjacent to mine and so we walked together the rest of the way. "Don't worry Takemaru," I gave him a small pat on the back reassuringly, "I'm sure they're right."

I don't know if I was trying to convince myself of that fact or him but he seemed to relax slightly under my touch. "Goodnight my lady," he replied, leaving me to my room.

I entered my dwelling, taking a short time to prepare myself for bed. Once I crawled beneath the bedding, I gently closed my eyes. The bed felt so comfortable, relaxing after those nights in the carriage. I fell into a soft lulled sleep only a short moment after my head hit the soft pillow. It seemed my tired nature diluted my fears and thoughts… I slept without a dream, even with his words hanging heavy in my mind. I was stirred only once through the early hours of the night by a single feeling, an annoying little bite which seemed to suckle at my nose. I institutionally raised my hand, squishing whatever was enjoying a bite of my flesh. My eyes fluttered open for only a moment, my eyes shifting and noticing a small flee hopping from my side. Who knew this place had flees…

* * *

I slept for hours after that… I wasn't sure for how long but I knew that I was enjoying it. It was so soothing, calming. For once I didn't think of demons or of my safety. I was surrounded by strong talented warriors- enough to protect me to be sure. Takemaru, the slayers, even our hosts were all valiant fighters. I used this knowledge to push away the demonic thoughts. I didn't feel in that short sleep that my lack of fighting skills was an issue - I felt as Takemaru hoped. Protected. Well- for those few hours at least. I woke up in a panic when a scream burst through the air. I sat there for a moment, my heart galloping in my chest, awaiting any other noise. There was silence for a few moments before I heard it again... "DEMONS!"

I pushed myself from my sheets, calling out Takemaru's name in a panic. The man pulled the door open, his eyes on me in alarm. Under his arm was a bundle which I assumed held his armour. "Come my lady, quickly."

I followed after him as he made his way to the armoury room. The slayers were already inside, grabbing a hold of their weapons. Much like Takemaru, they wore their simple kimonos in which they had slept in, hard looks of concern on their faces. My eyes met Shako as he pulled his boomerang onto his shoulder, Kirara on the other. The sound of destruction could be heard outside, screams and confusion. I remained close to Takemaru as he grabbed his spear and dawned some of his armour. I could hear screams coming from within the house now, causing me to tremble in hysteria. Had my blood turned to ice? Had the lords been slain? What happened to our safety he so eagerly promised us? What was out there? Takemaru put a hand on my back, pushing me towards the door. "Get outside, they're in the house," he instructed urgently, "If I can get you in the carriage, I can protect you more concisely from there."

Without hesitation I made my way outside with Takemaru and the slayers. The outer grounds of the castle was in a state of frenzy. Blood was spraying across the white walls and running across the grounds. Guards, who only a short time ago were at their posts or sleeping as I was, were now fighting off these demons. Some of the demons had hopped quickly over the wall to tackle the men, others busting through the gate. The guards were doing well holding off the creatures, spearing them with an agile hand. They were feline looking monsters, human in stance but cat in appearance. One of them hissed loudly when my eyes fell upon it. "Takemaru- what are these demons?" I asked, my voice wavering. "I don't know my lady. Stay close," he replied.

Takemaru stood in front of me, both of us staying behind the larger wall of guards. The carriage was overtaken by the felines, some of them using it as a vantage point. None of the demons fully got through the formation. A large hiss exited the house and I noticed many had stopped in their attack, meowing loudly towards the sound. They were at attention, waiting for something, _someone_. Several of our hosts were being guarded by their own handful of men near us in the court yard. I didn't notice until then however that Takeo and his father were not present in that defensive circle. The slayers stood with the guards who stood in formation. They looked back towards the house when the demon's stopped their attack… _something was happening_. My eyes followed theirs, noticing the remaining two hosts slipping into the court yard. They walked backwards, their weapons primed towards the doorway of the house. From the angle in which I stood I couldn't see the culprits initially… "We're not fools, we know you have it. Why not save us a bit of trouble and just tell it where it is?"

The voice was female, soft and delicate but still demanding. It was youthful and bold. It was only then that the four demons left the houses walls to be visible. They were walking in tandem with Takeo and his father, pushing them further out into the court yard. There were three women and one man, all appearing quite different from the others but each distinctly demon in their own right. The first was a woman who appeared older than the other girls. Her blue hair and pointed ears clearly unnatural to the eye. She wore a mauve kimono with a shoulder plate, a sword at her hip. She seemed to be their leader, her form a step ahead of the others, leading the group. The other two girls both had red hair and the similarly pointed ears. The one with longer hair was more elaborately dressed with a knee length kimono while the other wore a fur skirt and pale top. I noticed the short haired demon's tail as it wrapped around her legs. She seemed to the only one with such a feature… The last, the male, was large in stature and hardly fit into the house at his height. His large build and weight was offset by simple clothing, his only armour being a shoulder guard and headband. "I'm not going to ask again- where is the jewel?" the blue haired demon beckoned.

"You panther wench! I have nothing like what you speak of. You're presence here is unwelcomed! Leave this place or be slain by my men!" Ebisu barked, holding his sword firmly in his hands.

It was then I noticed that blood dripped from his form from a large set of claw marks which seemed to trail down his back. I watched the blood and I cringed, imagining the pain in which he felt. I thought of his words for a moment and a small recollection came to my mind. Panther… I knew very little of them, but my father had mentioned a tribe of panther demons. His knowledge had been of their attempts to claim the east… I never thought of them coming here. The male demon moved forward, causing Takeo to quicken his stance to hold his spear in his defence. The demon laughed loudly, his belly jostling with the effort. "You think such weak human weapons could defeat the great panther tribe!?" he jested loudly, "You mere humans couldn't even hold us from getting into your house! None of you could stand up to us."

"Perhaps they cannot… but I will not tolerate such negligence in my territory."

The voice was deep, confident and strong. I searched for the owner among the men but I felt Takemaru push me behind him, looking away from the crowds. I followed my friend's eyes. On the back wall, the moon behind him, was a tall man. Some of the felines who stood behind the guards hissed loudly, backing away to distance themselves from the figure. The demons who spoke looked up at the figure, one of them hissing loudly themselves. "Inu no Taisho!" the youngest of them yelled.

His silhouette in the moonlight made his features hard to distinguish from the distance I stood. I noticed several large pieces of armour over his shoulders, as well as what appeared to be a white cloak of fur which blew in the breeze which broke the silence. As I looked up at the silhouette, I thought of the fear I had had only a moment before for these panther demons. The slayers had been brought to defeat this man, this creature who seemed to be assisting in some way. I could see the fear in both our enemies and allies eyes. The triangle of this battle had only begun to escalate. I did not only fear of these panther demons- but I feared if I would survive the night… for this form could easily be the end to us all.

* * *

[**a/n:** Chapter 3! Finally he makes his appearance. w For those who noticed, Shako is Sango and Kohaku's grandfather. Please, review! I wanna hear what you think. Follow, favourite!]


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbeat

**Disclaimers**: The characters and universe were created by Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of InuYasha related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

[**a****/n**: Sorry for the super long wait. It's been taking me a while since I've been writing an essay for class. I have working on this through my breaks. I hope it lives up to your wait : 3

I will try to get up another chapter or two before the end of my reading week. : DD ]

* * *

**Chapter Four: Heartbeat**

There was silence, no one seemed to move or breathe. The figure began to shift on the rooftop, moving along the tiles with no effort. As we saw his profile, I saw the line of one sword that clanged against his armor. The large orb which held the hilt seemed to have a glow of its own. The purple hue that escaped it did nothing to ease the tension. The power of the sword was unmistakable, the sword was as strong as its master and just as demonic. The creature slid from the roof stop in one graceful leap, landing on the ground amongst the crowd. People began to shuffle away from it and as it drew closer. It was only then I was able to see its features. Its silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail which seemed to flow behind it as it walked. The demon took on a human form, appearing to be a male of his late twenties, early thirties. Life had not taken its toll, for no lines of worry or age seemed to pull at his skin. The only lines that were prominent on his features were his dark brows and two long purple markings which sliced his cheeks. The large plates of armor he wore were almost silent as he walked. His eyes seemed to skim the crowd for a moment, examining the _'potential threats'_ he saw. He didn't seem baffled or the least bit concerned. His eyes landed on me for only a moment, the golden orbs seeming to pierce mine and look upon my fear. He made his way forward, his eyes then meeting the panthers which seemed to be containing their fear. "You show me no respect for showing up in my territory. Have you not learned your place?"

His voice was sharp and definite. The blue haired panther woman stepped towards him… it seemed like an act of defiance. She was smirking, but no such gesture was returned from the larger demon. "We thought you would never step foot near these humans. Have you put your differences aside?" she asked him coyly.

"These people want my head as you do, it was your revolting scent that drew me here."

The demon's hand shot out, taking the demon woman by the neck. Her fellow felines seemed to hiss loudly and move forward, tightening the circle in which already had been situated. The other leaders of the panther tribe seemed to hiss and snap at him but the demon lord didn't seem to notice. My eyes were locked on him, fearful of even the smallest gesture. "I know why you are here… Do you think I am a fool?"

The panther woman struggled in his hand, a hiss escaping her as his hand seemed to begin to glow. "Get out of my territory- I will not tolerate such disrespect."

His lips seemed to flat line, his grip tightening. The woman squirmed a bit before her colleague, the large male brute, ended his silence. "How dare you dog demon!?"

Lightening shot from his fingers and the demon threw the women aside and the battle seem to begin. Felines leaped, humans screamed and stabbed with their spears. The man, this dog demon, he was almost immune to it. He moved with speed, quick and sleek. I could hardly tell one thing from another. Lightening shot past Takemaru and I, causing my heart to leap. He quickly put his arms around me, pulling me from the battle ground. "My lady! This way."

I followed him without question, running back around the house. Demons leaped onto the roof of the house, smaller battles taking part all around us. Screams filled the air, cutting off all other noises. A hiss seemed to break through it though- and my eyes shifted up to the roof. One large feline had followed us. Quick on its feet, it separated Takemaru and I by landing between us. My eyes quickly shot up to the large yellow eyes as the demon's hand swiped. The claws brushed against the silk of my kimono before Takemaru's spear pierced the demon's head. The demon cat squealed loudly, causing my skin to bubble in horror. It was a sound I had never heard- seared into my mind. I fell back onto the ground, blood splattered upon my face. I couldn't breathe... my heart stopped for a moment. The tip of the spear had nearly brushed my face, I could almost feel the cold metal against my lips. "My lady are you alright?!" Takemaru's shocked voice broke through my surprise.

I shivered, hearing the screams erupt from behind us. Some of the others had attempted something similar to us. They drew into the house or around the walls to the back courtyards but the demons followed none the less. Takemaru slid an arm around me... I had no doubt he could feel my fear through my trembling. "We're too exposed, come."

He dragged me back into the corner of the walled encampment, a good distance away from the main house. He brought me to a small bathhouse, pushed into the back corner of the courtyard. The walls seemed sturdy and the distance from the house seemed to bring Takemaru some reassurance. He just wanted to hide me... if he could hide me long enough... the battle would be over and perhaps he could save me... save both of us. He pushed me within, the heavy smell of the springs coating my senses. "Stay down my lady- please," Takemaru begged, "hide!"

The fear in his voice only spurred my own. He was my only protector, my only- no... no the others. "Takemaru, where are the others?!" I begged, my remembrance sparking a new fear in my mind.

The other men who had come with me to this place were in the midst of the chaos. They had to be safe- I couldn't- wouldn't accept if they had come with me only to face their own deaths. Takemaru shook his head furiously, moving me towards one of the store rooms. "My lady, you are my primary concern!" he hastily replied.

"Takemaru you have to get them, we need to keep them safe," I told him with a sharp tone, my own fear seeming to slip into the back of my mind, behind my protectiveness of my men.

They had volunteered to come with me- to keep me safe. That loyalty wouldn't be so easily discarded... Takemaru shook his head and closed the storeroom door, moving me to the back corner of the room. The room was filled with jars of what I would think would be bathing salts and pedals. Anything the family desired to scent themselves I'm sure. It seemed like a good hiding spot- but I wanted the rest of the men here as well... protected- safe. "My lady I'm sure they can manage. They are great warriors. They can fend for themselves. You however, I must take care of you."

I wanted to scream at him but the sound of something else broke off my words. The screams seemed to draw closer and the sound of destruction could be heard. Takemaru pushed me down into a sitting position in the corner of the room, covering my body with his. I gripped onto his armour, listening intensely to the staggered breathing he created while more destruction rumbled around us. I could hear the sounds of falling beams. The ground seemed to tremble beneath us, the pots around us rattled loudly. Other pots fell off the shelves and shattered around us. "Takemaru..." I whimpered in fear.

"You bastard! You will not so easily avoid us!" a loud female voice screeched through the air outside.

The sound of snapping could be heard, from what I don't know. A few screams died down into nothing before a gust of wind seemed to howl outside. The shack seemed to shake, causing a beam from the ceiling to topple in the centre of the room. Takemaru threw his body over mine as more destruction occurred around us. Something hit us- something heavy... The roof seemingly collapsed onto us, leaving us buried in the small fortress. Everything went dark... I don't remember much. The only thing I seem to recall, was the sound of Takemaru's breathe as he took the blunt of the blow... before the shingle fell, striking my face with its heavy construction. Above us, as my eyes filled with the blood from my head, I swore I saw a dragon. It was a large black beast which seemed to be pulling the wooden beams above us to shreds. My head went foggy as the beams fell over Takemaru and I until I passed out in the darkness.

* * *

I didn't come to for a while... I don't know how long. I awoke with the smell of the morning air. My eyes slowly flickered open as piece after piece of the wood above us began to slowly be peeled away. I gripped onto Takemaru, the man that had protected me. My movements were slow as I went to check if Takemaru had yet awoken... to see if he was alright. My hand brushed a skim layer of blood on his face which caused my heart to seemingly revive and beat against my chest. My hand slid down his cheek, my fingers brushing against his neck. I checked for a pulse. My fingers pressed at the base of his chin and slowly I could feel it. One... two... three... four... a steady and strong pulse... My friend was alive... Takemaru was alive.

My vision was still blurry and my eyes stung. I blinked away the blood and sweat before my gaze shifting to find the minimal light of the changing sky. Those who pulled the wood from over top of us seemed to do it with great speed. Piece after piece was pulled away and the weight seemed to lighten dramatically. I gasped loudly at the new air I could collect. "There's a woman over here!" someone called out, causing my brain to reel for only a moment.

The voice was unfamiliar, but still human if discernible. My eyes shifted up, falling on a man who seemed to be in the later stages of his life. More faces began to fill my view, some young, some old, one after another. I didn't recognize any of these men. Bandits? Robbers? Although my initial instinct was to push myself from the space and try to escape, something Takemaru had always told me to do, I could feel the man in question in my arms. I would not let him slip so easily between my fingers. I gripped onto him, holding his bleeding form in my arms. "Please- help him..." I whispered to them, my voice hoarse and quiet.

"Is the man dead?" I heard a familiar voice question, but I took no time to heed it.

One of the men shuffled forward, pushing the final pillars off Takemaru which gave me the option to move my legs. I shook my head, looking up at the older man. "He's still alive, please... Help him."

The man reached down, pulling Takemaru's form from mine. I looked at the bloodied body of my friend, his face almost as red as the armor he wore. Takemaru groaned in the movement, "be careful please!" I whispered.

The men drew Takemaru from me, laying him flat on the ground. They leaned over him, pulling away pieces of the armor in order to check him. Another man helped me up. My eyes were locked on my colleague, the one who bled in my place. Takemaru took most of the weight of the collapse. The man who examined him found a couple broken bones, his one arm was rather noticeably disjointed. I only had a few bumps, a gash across my head in the folds of my hair... nothing dramatic... Takemaru had protected me from the worse of it. "Bind him, I'll be back shortly then we'll return."

I tried to find the source of the voice but the subject was gone. I shook my head before crawling over to Takemaru. He breathed deeply and even in his state seemed to groan in pain. "My lady," one man whispered, "Could you hold him down? This will... be painful."

I glanced up at the man who held onto Takemaru's arm. I shivered before nodding. I held my hand across Takemaru's chest, putting his head gently in my lap. With one swift jostle, his arm was pushed back into the socket. The popping sound that followed caused me to cringe and Takemaru to scream. I had been near pain through most of the early years of my life... it was unavoidable... but now- I felt his pain as if it was my own. Takemaru awoke from his own scream, his eyes shifting side to side quickly before they settled on me. He attempted to move his arm but groaned loudly, cursing beneath his breath. "Shhh..." I whispered softly to him, "Takemaru, rest. Your arm is being tended to..."

The man in my lap looked around, his eyes scanning over the other men. He shifted his head, causing me to finally take in my surroundings. Part of the main house had been destroyed, toppled to the ground in the fight. Bodies of demons and humans alike were strewed everywhere. However, the men who had been taking care of Takemaru and I were bringing together the humans, sorting the injured from the dead. "Our master will take care of you now- don't you worry," one of the men said with a smile as I examined the landscape.

My eyes shifted to him, brushing my hand against my head. The bleeding had stopped, hardening my hair like wax under my touch. "Your master is very kind- I will have my father send men to help rebuild the house. Are they alright?"

The man seemed slightly confused which in turned caused me to return his confusion with my own. "The masters of the house are unconscious, many of them injured. The woman has taken a serious blow to the head but our men are working on her. The leader of the house died at the hands of the panthers as well as his youngest son. The eldest son is the only one that remains."

It took me a moment to fully comprehend the man's words. My mind slowly glancing around the scattered figures. Ebisu had perished in the battle as well as Kenjiro... The panthers were gone... "Were the panthers destroyed or did they flee?" I asked softly.

The man looked around for a moment, "They escaped, not claiming the prize they desired. The master was able to hold them off for as long as he could- it's just a shame so many lives were lost."

A small nod escaped me before I could feel Takemaru pull on the hem of my kimono. Glancing down at him, his eyes were wide. He reached up with his good hand, brushing a few fingers down my cheek. I drew closer to him, my ear neared his lips as he attempted to speak. "Get out of here-" he mumbled, "run..."

My eyes widened as I looked down at him, my shock evident in my face. "Will you try to run as he says?" the familiar voice mumbled, causing my eyes to rise.

Before me stood the demon I had feared, tall and shining in the morning light. Blood glistened from his armor, his battle clearly demonstrated in his expression and apparel. The dog lord stood, moving slowly toward Takemaru and I. I jostled myself in front of him, moving myself between Takemaru and the demon. I could feel Takemaru grip onto the kimono but his groans of protests were ignored. The demon lord halted in place, his stern face softening only minimally, giving the impression of the most minimal of amusement. "Your human companion is free of threat..."

The glint in his eyes stopped my hopeful heart from believing his words. One of the men, who had been wandering among the injured, came to Takemaru's side. In his hand was a small cup of what appeared to be tea. I attempted to stop him but one of the other men pulled me from Takemaru. They forced the liquid down his throat against his many protests. I screamed, bellowed, attempting to kick myself free. The cup was emptied and I watched as Takemaru slip out of consciousness. The older man, who now held the emptied cup, looked at me with a small smile. "Do not worry my lady- it is a mild sedative. He will not be in any way affected otherwise."

Once more doubt crossed my mind but I looked over at the demon, his eyes seemed to never leave me. "Shall we give her a drink too my lord?" the elderly man asked, collecting another cup from one of the others.

The demon shook his head, "No- bind the man's arm, rally the others. You must leave before the effects wear off."

The order was taken and the men began to scamper away. The demon moved towards me, causing my heart beat once more to race with panic. "Come here," he stated bluntly.

I didn't move at first, but I felt the arms of the man who had dragged me from Takemaru loosen. "If you attempt to disobey, I will kill your friend. Come," the demon once more growled.

I glanced over at Takemaru before I felt my heart sunk, the rattle continuing in the pit of my stomach. I pushed myself up from the dirt, my eyes locked onto the demon as I did so. I feared I would disobey him without realizing it, that my blood would be the next shade of red to coat his clothing. He took a step forward, causing me to flinch and look down at the ground. "Still-" he growled before snatching my jaw in his hand. He raised my eyes to his, looking over my features. His unnatural yellow eyes seemed to burrow into mine- nothing human lingered in his expression. How did he claim such respect? From other demons... from human men? He breathed deeply, his nose almost sniffing the air as he stood near me. "Yes- you are the girl-" he mumbled with a snarl. "Remember my words. If you attempt to run, I will make sure your friend doesn't survive the morning."

My heart beat jumped once more before nodding. "Hurry men. Be discreet. You shall be rewarded when you return," the demon bellowed.

Without a seconds hesitation the demon scooped me into his arms, causing me to cringe once more, expecting some sort of pain. There were so many questions to ask... so many things I needed answered. Why did these men listen to such a demon? Were they possessed in some way? Where was he going to take me? Were my men alive? Would Takemaru be okay? Would I be okay? How did he know me? I looked down at Takemaru who look to be sleeping almost comfortably… I didn't trust this demon to have a truthful word but in case my mistrust was wrong… I would go- for his sake. The demon's voice broke through the air and caused my eyes to shut slowly. "Stay quiet… and hold on."

* * *

[**a/n**: I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you liked the slight twist... I know a lot of people were expecting a bit more of a bloody scene, but I thought I'd take a different turn with it. Curious about the men? What does Inu no Taisho know about Izayoi? Read on!]


	5. Chapter 5: The Familiar Scar

**Disclaimers**: The characters and universe were created by Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of InuYasha related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

[**a****/n**: Sorry for the super long wait. I hope you enjoy this. :3

Oh! For the reviewer_ Mystery99_ about Inu No Taisho's anger: I hope you read on anyway. :3 I figured his anger was more frustration. I hope that this still is a good read for you. n_n Enjoy!]

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Familiar Scar**

He wreaked of blood... every scent that we passed were completely wiped away by it. I could smell nothing else. He held me tightly to his chest, my face forcefully placed between the shoulder plates on the soft kimono. I closed my eyes, feeling my stomach churn with the smell and the speed in which we moved. The demon was fast on his feet and the surroundings seem to shoot past us. A second glance wasn't even possible... the motion sickness incapacitated me for our run. He ran for what seemed to be an hour, the only gauge being by the shift of the sun above. When he slowed to a walk, I was able to finally look around without the continuous blur. We were thrown into the shadow, which caused me to take a moment for my eyes to adjust. We looked upon a large fortress, one that surpassed anything I had ever seen before. It appeared almost triple the size of my own home- it must have taken decades to build...

The guards within could be heard shuffling towards the gate as they saw the demon approach. The double doors opened and the demon carried me inside of the grounds. The boundaries seemed to stretch beyond my sight, a small forest seemingly tucked within the walls. The main house was hidden behind some of them and could only be seen through the brush. He glanced down at me; I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. He set me down and it was only then I looked up at him. "You'll be staying here- until your men come for you," he told me in an eerily calm tone.

This caused my heart to pound. "Why do you want my men to come? What do you want with me?"

My voice was shaking with the idea, but he didn't seem to notice. "You are engaged to the son of the family? Am I wrong?" he asked me, a mild curiosity lingering at the end of his disinterested tone.

"What? I-" I began but his words cut mine like a knife.

"Don't even consider lying to me." It was not a request- but a chilling demand.

I shook my head innocently, my eyes locking onto his. "I am not engaged... I know- I know my father hoped I would be engaged to one of the sons... they're a very strong family."

The demon scuffed the comment off. "In any case, they will come for you once the news from your ally spreads. Then- it will not take long to end this..."

"What do you intend to do?!" I asked but he pushed away from me.

"You'll find out soon enough. There's more to this then you will be able to comprehend..."

I silenced myself with his comment, my anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. He glanced back at before he began back towards the house. "Do not attempt to run- I will collect you no matter where you go. I know your scent now..."

The idea wasn't a comforting one but he turned back to the house, his calm voice only slightly louder as he called to the house, "Come collect this girl. I believe you know her. "

The demon began to walk away but his words lingered in his wake. Who... knew me? I followed him for a moment, assuming that he was going towards the main house. My eyes settled on the figure that exited the house, a woman. She seemed to pause on the stairs, halfway between steps. Her eyes shifted to the demon that walked past her, who stopped only to mumble something to her before disappearing into the large doorway. She turned back to me and my eyes traced over her expression. A long scar trailed her left eye vertically down her cheek, only to curve when it hit her chin and neck to cross around to the back of her neck. I recognized the scar, it was unmistakable... I did know her...

For most of my life, I have been surrounded by women who acted as my teachers and confidants. Between the times of strife and peace, I was able to find some measure of normalcy. I was taught the beauty of dance, song, and art. I was taught how to cook as well as how to tend to injures. I had grown up with three women being closest to my heart. The eldest was a woman named Midori, an grey old woman who had taught me the importance of song and art. It was through her gentle hand that I learned how to silk paint and sing. She worked in tandem with Eriko, a young geisha that had become a teacher to me. Eriko had captivated me as a child, her grace and elegance was unparalleled even by my mother. She was painted, always looked so pure and perfect. I spent much of my time with her, learning to dance and to move with the same grace as she did. It was only when the uprisings began that dancing became less of a priority.

The land my father controlled was not always so. I had been told as a child that my family's strength had begun with my grandfather. Our land had been terrorized by a man my father called Sachio. His family had ruled over the land for almost five generations and the power had been long since been taken for granted. Sachio drank to excess and in his drunken misbehavior destroyed much of what his dominion had to offer. Women were tormented by his collection of drunks, the crops were burned and used as camp fires and demons were moving into the regions by the dozens. My family was able to uproot him- remove him and bring a sense of peace to the area. However, even though his family was discharged, his supporters were not. There was always tension, but the major uproar began when I was six. Small riots were how it started. Men were running through the streets, attacking the houses and setting the walls ablaze. It was because of this rebellion that I was spending more time with Oni... Oni was a healer and she taught me the importance of herbs and bandages.

I spent much of my time with my new teacher through those long months. Bandaging the wounded, making medicine. It was- painful. Oni- Oni was a beautiful young woman, her long black hair always pulled back into a tussled bun. She was nearly thirty, if I remember right. She was one of the most hardworking young women I had met and we had connected quite a lot through this time of turmoil. One evening in particular, I remember Oni and I were walking between the men, serving the nightly dosage of pain killing herbs we had brewed into a tea. We weren't the only ones... every servant in the house was at work, whether it was bringing in more men to rest or moving around with medicine like us. There was a surprise attack as we administered the tea, one my father's men was later able to fend off. Through the battle though, Oni was slashed- her face badly cut in the process. She was lucky- she maintained sight in her eye but was permanently scarred.

I treated her as best I could and she stayed with me for a few years after that. It had been nearly five years before Oni got sick... She couldn't get out of bed, she couldn't walk or speak. Fever held her skin day and night and there was almost nothing could snap her from her moans of dizziness. I couldn't treat her- no one at home could. So, my father sent her off to a neighboring village for care. I later learned he feared that I too would get sick or- if it was a demon possessing her, that the demon would begin to terrorize us... I heard of an attack on the village several weeks later... where Oni died in the care of the local priest... at least- that was what I was told.

The woman who stepped out of the main house was the woman I had thought had died. She was older, she looked it. Her hair had seemed to have grayed slightly, even though she was still not in her elderly age. Her face was worn, her scar standing out on her pale complexion. Her eyes were locked on mine before she ran towards me. I couldn't move- partly due to surprise and partly due to fear... I thought- I thought Oni was dead. Was she an apparition? How did her image come into his hands? Could he reanimate the dead? My thoughts were snapped as I felt her warm embrace around me. I held onto her, my arms tightly surrounding her. I breathed in her scent, noting the familiarity in her fragrance. I smelled no dirt or death- not that my nose could detect it if she did... She smelt of rose petals and bathing salts. She was warm- comforting. I gripped onto her as her warmth tried to uncoil my nerves and settle my mind. "Oni- is that you?" I whispered through my deep tearful breathes.

I felt her fingers curl into the fabric of my kimono as her head brushed mine. She nodded slowly. "Lady Izayoi I'm so happy to see you."

She pulled away from me slightly, regardless of my body's protest to keep her close. Oni put a hand on my cheek, which cause it to tingle under her touch. Her eyes scanned my face, brushing a bit of dirt which had settled. "What - what are you doing here?" I questioned but she shook her head. "We'll share stories once we get you cleaned up alright. I have some of that vanilla tea you like. Now come on- I'll take you to the bathhouse."

Her hand took mine, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand. She led me into the house and my eyes diverted to the floor. I didn't look up until we came upon a room deep in the back of the house. Even from our walk, I could determine the enormous size of the house. I didn't question anything at that moment. I followed her into a bedroom, a small array of female combs and brushes near a small mirror. It must have been her room. "You can wear of kimono of mine. We'll clean you up and then let you rest a bit- does that sound alright my lady?"

Her voice was so calming, causing me to only nod slowly. "That sounds- fantastic..." I muttered honestly. My body was so coiled that any form of peace was welcomed.

Oni pulled out a simple blue kimono in which I could wear. With her kimono in hand, she brought me from her room and once more led me through the maze of hallways. My eyes examined the walls for this walk, listening to the slight voices that could be heard through them. There were other voices, some other women and some men. The house was elaborately decorated, scrolls or paintings almost on every wall. She knew each turn, knowing her way through the labyrinth without even a moment of confusion. She was able to bring me around some of the other servants quarters before bringing me into the court yard. It was beautiful. In the middle of the large courtyard was a koy pond which held a variety of fish big and small. Around it was a variety of plants and flowers. It was beautiful- just calming in a lot of ways. Surprisingly, we didn't stop there... We crossed over the courtyard before slipping out of one of the long narrow passageways. I followed her out back outside the main house. It seemed like almost a small village inside the fortification walls. There were other buildings just connected to the main house by a single strip of walkway. We walked across the yard, passing several storage houses before we made our way into the small forest area within the palace walls. We came upon another path made of large stones which extended into a row of cherry blossom trees. My eyes shifted through the branches, breathing in their sweet scent, before we came upon a bath house.

It was an elaborate decorated building that was surprisingly tranquil for what I would have imagined for a demon's house. I could see the steam slipping through the door, a sure indication of the buildings use. I followed after Oni, fearful if she moved too far from me she would disappear entirely. We said nothing until we had ourselves situated. The warmth of the springs was almost a comfort, although my muscles didn't seem to want to unravel yet- not with that demon lurking just within the borders of the house. I found my voice as I looked at Oni, her hair floating on the surface of the water as she sunk in. "Oni- what happened?"

This seemed to bring her from her haze. Her eyes met mine and there was a look of pain that leaked into them. "Do you remember - when I got sick Lady Izayoi? I know it was a long time ago-" I quickly cut her off, trying to keep my voice soft with my intensive curiosity. "Of course I do Oni... I would never forget something like that." A small sigh escaped her, the small wavering of the water following the breath in ripples. "When I was brought to the neighboring village, I found myself just- in pain- all the time. The fevers got worse. I was in a state of hysteria... The local priest did not know how to help me." I listened intently as her words seemed to fill the musky chamber, as if the steam itself was what made the conversation heavy. "I- I was in the priest's house near the attack, so he could have a constant eye on me- on my progression... That was when- Lord Taisho attacked the village."

So the rumors I had heard were true. There was a demon attack... "But then- why-"

Her words were quick and silencing. "Let me finish my lady."

There was a silence between us before she did continue. "Lord Taisho had heard of a demon lurking through the people. The demon had possessed the weak, using them as weapons against others. Apparently, the demon had possessed some of Lord Taisho's when they were on patrol, and attempting to destroy the land we reside now." There was a pause and a small intake of breath caused her sigh to be larger than the last. "The demon believed that Lord Taisho held the Jewel of Four Souls- and in attempt to get it for himself... he attacked Lord Taisho. He sent waves of men towards the house, destroying the walls with gunpowder and flames... our Lord knew the only way to stop it... was by killing the demon itself."

Oni stopped, her eyes locking for a moment on a small lotus that rested by her side. She gently took it in her long pale fingers and placed it on the top of the water, allowing it to float among us. She watched it and did not return her eyes to me... "I don't remember much of the attack itself- I believe I was so near to death that my mind was ready to depart without my consent. My lord tells me that he came upon the priest's house after he found and destroyed the other demon. He was departing back home and he only entered due to my screams of agony. With my final breath I pleaded for his help- telling him I did not wish to die..." She brushed her fingers against the Lotus' petals, watching it spin on the water's surface. "I remember his face, for only a moment before I sank into darkness. The next thing I remember- I was here... in a fresh kimono... breathing in the smell of the cherry blossoms."

When her story had come to its conclusion, I was finally able to breathe again. "You don't believe he possessed you?" Her head shook quickly, without a second's hesitation. "My lady I've been living here for some time now. I know that I could leave if I desired but- he saved my life. Lord Taisho could have let me die in that place, but he didn't. I owe him my gratitude and my service. I examine myself, I think of my life here and I have come to the conclusion that- he knew nothing of me when he found me there, and yet he saved me- a woman on the edge of death... what use would he have to possess me?" It did make sense... but I still couldn't shake the uneasiness. "Everyone else here has a similar situation and all of us our loyal to him... He may be a demon, powerful without a doubt, but he has a strict moral code- an understanding with himself. He will protect himself but that does not come with harming the innocent. Everyone is innocent in his eyes until proven otherwise I suppose."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink into the water, imagining Oni's tale more thoroughly. It was only with a single thought that I opened my eyes to examine her face. "Does he have the jewel the demon believed? This- Jewel of Four Souls?" I asked hesitantly. If Oni had been here as long as she claimed, she would know right? There was a small smile; it was one you give a curious child that asked an obvious question. "No my lady," she whispered, "if he did- our lord would be that of a god... no one would be able to challenge him."

* * *

[a/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I am very excited for what's to come. n_n Please stay tuned and thanks for reading. Please comment/fav/review.]


End file.
